Recollection
by Nellancholy
Summary: A brief recollection in the style of the narrative flashbacks that Senran Kagura is so fond of,hinging on the notion that Hanzo from Senran Kagura is simply an older Hanzo from Overwatch. Asuka and Hanzo visit the graves of two people that were very important to Hanzo. This might serve as a jumping-off point to a longer fic based on a shared universe.


The morning sun breaks over the horizon as Grandfather and I walk through the cemetery. He'd announced this visit just yesterday,and only to me. It's not like the visit we made to Kurokage-sensei's grave,where we went with the rest of the team and the Gessen girls,too. Today it's just us. It's the anniversary of the day Grandfather's brother and another...close friend of his fell in battle against a youma.

Grandfather's brother is something of a...strange topic for him. You can't shut him up when it comes to pretty much anything else,but when it comes to the few times I've tried to ask him about Grand-uncle Genji,he always falls silent. Then something that's almost like...regret flashes in his eyes,and he turns away,for just a moment,before springing back into his usual jovial self as he changes the topic. I've...learned not to push,I guess.

It's not long before we arrive at the grave. It's nondescript,hardly set apart in any way from the others. But stealing a glance at Grandfather's face,I see that same look creep onto his face.

Shimada Genji...a name I've only heard twice or thrice before,but that seemed like so much to Grandfather.

We scrub and sweep the headstone together,Grandfather's voice still firm,but also terse as he instructs me. He lights the incense,and he takes off the sword that he brought on his back,to rest it against the headstone as he says prayers for him. Ryu Ichimonji,it was called. I've never seen it unsheathed,and that doesn't change today. In fact,I've barely seen it at all.

Next,we take out the ramen we got from a stall near our family home. Quite surprisingly,it's still warm. According to Grandfather,this used to be Grand-uncle's favourite. Before...

Before what? Grandfather's never told me,but it must have been something pretty bad that drove them apart.

We finish the ramen and clean up before bowing once more and heading,pretty much in silence,to the car.

The next grave we visit is kinda far away,at one of the cemeteries nearer to the city.

I don't really know anything about Grandfather's friend,except that he was Mexican,and died fighting the same yoma that killed Grand-uncle.

I don't even really need to ask,you know?

When we arrive,it's almost noon. I casually comment on this fact.

"Jii-san,it's noon."

He stiffens briefly,and his lip quivers,almost like he's torn between a sob and a laugh.

"Yes it is,Asuka-chan."

He leans over and gives me a little pat on my back,before pulling out a small cloth bag from the back of the car as we step out.

Grandfather's friend has a small plot of ground. Buried,not cremated. Grandfather probably oversaw every step of the process himself.

I eye the text inscribed on the headstone. Jesse McCree...the man I knew nothing about,but who was almost everything to Grandfather.

We go through the same routine in cleaning it,before lighting the incense. Grandfather opens the bag and takes out a leather cowboy hat,which he lays before the headstone as we pray. When we straighten back up,I spy...what looks like a tear in the corner of his eye.

I see him mouth this man's name.

I see the dam break,his usually smiling face collapsing into a mass of tears as he cries.

Without a word,I pass him some tissues.

"Th-thank you,Asuka-chan..." His voice is quivering,his body trembling as he blows into the tissues,cleaning himself off.

I wrap my arm around his waist as he retrieves the hat and squeezes my shoulder.

As we turn to leave,Grandfather looks up,taking in the sunlight overhead,as though firmly wanting to confirm that yes,it is noon.

The drive home is quiet,but there's the faintest hint of a smile on his face,as though the burden that must be weighing on his heart has lightened,ever so slightly.

As I wash up at home and rest in my room,I stare at the ceiling,reflecting on what must've been a tumultuous past that's yet to be revealed to me.

All of Grandfather's memories and regrets are a big part of him,but...so is his care for me.

I can't change the past that wounded him so,but what I can do is to continue my training and display the excellence I know will make him proud.

I raise my fist to the sky in quiet determination.

Maybe someday I'll find out the truth about what happened,but tomorrow...tomorrow's another day for me to give it my all.


End file.
